Perth - Ready For The Floor
by Vitaly Al
Summary: Shizuru no puede soportar ver como su Natsuki, se le declara a Mai. Así que se refugia en los jardines de Fuuka. ¿Podrá encontrar a su verdadero amor alli? / (COMPLETO) / Nada de Mai Hime, me pertenece.


**...**

 **Perth / Ready For The Floor**

 **...**

El cielo se iba tiñendo de un azul oscuro como las profundidades del océano. La oscuridad estaba cubriendo con su manto los pocos rayos de luz que aún intentaban luchar por tocar la piel nívea de una pobre mujer. Aquella chica lloraba amargamente mientras permanecía de rodillas sobre los campos verdes de la academia Fuuka.

Cargada de tristeza y no encontrando otra forma de silenciar su llanto más que el de presionar con todas sus fuerzas las palmas de sus manos sobre sus ojos, en un intento fallido para evitar que siguieran rodando lágrimas. Su nombre era Shizuru Fujino... y a estás alturas ella misma no se sorprendía encontrarse en tal estado.

Shizuru sabía que esté momento llegaría tarde o temprano, pero aún cuando se había estado preparando mentalmente por mucho tiempo, eso no evitó que el dolor fuera menos. Al contrario, tal parecía que el dolor se había incrementado.

Durante las últimas semanas había intuido que algo no andaba bien con su peliazul. El tiempo que pasaban juntas se había reducido considerablemente, y ella se estaba convirtiendo en una simple espectadora de como se alejaba el amor de su vida sin poder hacer nada.

La ira y el coraje se iban acumulando rápidamente e invadía cada rincón de su cuerpo. Ella se sentía como una idiota por seguir esperando un amor imposible. Por seguir teniendo la esperanza de que algún día, Natsuki correspondería a sus sentimientos.

Después de aquella terrible pelea que hubo entre las Hime's, ella se prometió ser alguien mejor para Natsuki. Se prometió que saldaría todas las equivocaciones que había cometido cuando se sintió enloquecer en aquel momento. Se prometió esperar pacientemente a lado de Natsuki, aún sí su amor jamás fuera recompensado. Pero toda promesa hecha suele terminar como palabras vacías tiradas al viento.

Hoy más que nunca, ella se sentía como la mujer más desdichada.

Había ocasiones cuando lograba pasar un poco de tiempo con Natsuki, en las que solamente la peliazul se le veía exhorta en su móvil sin prestar atención de lo que pudiera ella decirle.

Esa escena se repitió demasiadas veces en las ultimas dos semanas y fue cuando Shizuru dejo de sentirse especial en la vida de su amiga, y poco a poco comenzó a pensar que se había vuelto invisible. La mujer invisible, ella solía decirse frente al espejo.

El tiempo seguía muy rápido a su marcha y mientras todos avanzaban y seguían adelante, parecía que Shizuru era olvidada, abandonada y dejada atrás con su corazón destrozado, flotando entre la incertidumbre y el miedo de perder lo que más amaba, sin saber que hacer o como evitarlo.

Lamentablemente notó las señales muy tarde. Las señales que la estaba perdiendo, estaban allí como dagas filosas apuntando a su cuerpo, pero sólo lo notó cuando el primer puñal fue clavado.

La primera herida fue en su cabeza, cuando la duda empezó a crecer en su mente, en el momento que observó desde la distancia en la que Natsuki, su Natsuki, le sonreía de una forma distinta y un tanto especial a Mai Tokiha.

Nunca se había sentido tan vacía como aquella ocasión. Aunque anteriormente su amor había sido rechazado, algo dentro de ella la reconfortaba debido a que no existía ninguna amenaza, no había nadie que ocupará ese lugar que tanto anhelaba en el corazón de la peliazul, pero aquella sonrisa fue la primera puñalada.

Luego de ello vinieron otras más filosas y mucho más dolorosas para la ex-presidenta.

Empezó con sonrisas, luego miradas cómplices y finalizó con una declaración de amor entre Natsuki y Mai, pero de muerte para ella.

-"Te quiero. Yo... te quiero"

Escuchó que esas palabras se escurrían de los labios de su Natsuki y aún cuando le temblaba la voz, pudo ver que la peliazul mantenía una convicción que jamás le había visto antes, mientras de entre sus manos sostenía con cariño los frágiles hombros de Mai, como si estuviera impidiendo que alguna de las dos escapará de tan honesta declaración.

Y Shizuru lo vio venir.

Vio venir el último puñal que fue clavado en su ya antes malherido corazón.

Vio la felicidad de la pelinaranja cuando se arrojó sobre los brazos de su Natsuki.

También vio la sorpresa en el rostro de las dos, en el momento que escucharon el quejido que manifestó ella antes de salir huyendo.

Así fue como Shizuru término en los jardines de Fuuka, tratando de buscar un poco de paz entre sus flores, pero al estar allí los recuerdos del primer encuentro que tuvo con Natsuki la invadieron y atacaron con fuerza haciéndola caerse de rodillas destrozada, herida y decepcionada.

A lo lejos escucho unas pisadas acercarse.

A estás alturas ya no le importaba lo que pudieran pensar de ella por el estado en el que se encontraba, así que simplemente permaneció en su lugar, sin hacer más movimiento más que el que provocaba su propio sollozo.

-"¿Por que lloras?"

Le dijo una voz a la que identifico como la de Nao.

-"porqué ya no me queda nada"

Se sorprendió a ella misma cuando le respondió a aquella chica con la que no tenía una gran relación ni mucho menos un buen historial.

-"¿Por qué dices eso?"

Y aunque la voz de Nao, fluyo en un tono empático, eso no evitó que internamente la castaña maldijera a su suerte por tener como espectadora de su desgracia a la que antes fuera su enemiga.

-"¿Por qué no te queda nada, Fujino?"

Volvió a preguntar la pelirroja.

-"porqué he hecho todo lo que he podido, y por mucho que me he esforzado, Natsuki no me ama"

Seguía hablando mientras aún mantenía su rostro escondido entre las palmas de su mano, sintiéndose incapaz de darle la cara a la pelirroja. Negándose a evidenciar su evidente derrota.

-"¿Le sigues queriendo?"

Preguntó nuevamente Nao.

-"Sí"

-"¿Te estás rindiendo?"

-"Sí, ya me he cansado de quererle... Me rindo"

En ese momento sintió que unos brazos la rodeaban de manera protectora e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Nao intentando consolarla, por lo que no pudiendo contener el llanto que la amenazaba. Dejó salir todo lo que había guardado en la soledad de su habitación, porque aún cuando sabía que se trataba de Nao siendo agradable, no dejaba de imaginarse que la que la abrazaba era su Natsuki, y por eso se negaba a abrir los ojos para ver la pelirroja, porque seguía negándose a aceptar que ese olor que desprendía aquel cuerpo, no le perteneciera al amor de su vida.

Las lágrimas parecían que nunca cesarían, por más que lo intentaba, no lograba que dejarán de fluir como río. Así que lloró y gritó tratando de empujar lejos de ella el dolor y esa horrible sensación de derrota y fracaso, de amargura y cansancio, de pena y lástima. Ya sin importar que Nao la estuviera escuchando continuó gritando escondida en el cuerpo de ésta. Y cuando sentía que ya no podía más... siguió gritando y llorando hasta que le ardiera la garganta, hasta que el pecho le doliera, hasta que se sintiera que se ahogaba por la falta de aire... y muy seguramente continuaría así de no ser porque escuchó que le decían:

-"S-sé que dijiste que te habías rendido conmigo..."

Porqué cuando escuchó la voz de Natsuki... cuando escuchó la voz de Natsuki tan cerca de ella... se sintió tremendamente indefensa.

-"...pero, yo... yo no soy nadie sin ti, Shizuru"

Pensando que era una cruel broma de su imaginación se negó a apartarse de los brazos de la otra persona. Se negaba a descubrir quién era realmente la que le abrazaba.

-"Shizuru, mírame... por favor mírame"

La castaña escuchó la súplica en la voz de Natsuki cuando la apartaban lentamente del pecho que había sido su escondite. Y ahí miro a su alrededor y descubrió tres pares de ojos viéndola atentamente. Dos de ellos, se trataban de Nao y Mai mirándola desde la distancia, mientras que el último par se trataba de los hermosos iris verdes de su Natsuki.

Oyó su respiración, algo entrecortada. El pecho de Natsuki, estaba mojado por sus lágrimas calientes. En el momento que descubrió que los brazos que la había rodeado en realidad sí le pertenecían a Natsuki Kuga, deseó que el tiempo se detuviera por siempre, debido a que allí, frente a ella, se encontraba su Natsuki mirándola como nunca la había mirado. No era la mirada que le había lanzado a Mai en aquella ocasión, ni la misma que ponía cuanto contestaba aquellos interminables mensajes. No, no era la misma mirada, está era distinta porqué en ellos por fin pudo ver su alma reflejada, pero aún así no sabía que significaban esa mirada que su amiga le dirigía.

-"yo... Shizuru, yo..."

Y a pesar de que Natsuki le quería decir tantas cosas para eliminar cada rastro de dolor en Shizuru, algo dentro de su garganta le impedía formular alguna oración coherente.

-"sé que no me quieres... y sé que nunca lo harás..."

La castaña dijo con aire ausente.

-"Shizuru... yo..."

-"Basta, Natsuki ¡Basta!"

En medio de su desesperación Shizuru intentó empujar con todas sus fuerzas lejos a la ojiverde, pero parecía que mientras más empujaba, ésta más se aferraba a ella sin darle oportunidad de escapatoria, aún así Shizuru seguiría peleando de no ser porque sintió unos labios suaves posarse sobre los suyos. Era un beso, el más cálido que había recibido en su vida, parecía que estaba cargado de tanta ternura que hizo vibrar su corazón en el primer segundo, y se sintió feliz, demasiado feliz... hasta que le atacaron los recuerdos de otro beso. Aquel beso que le diera Natsuki cuando estaban peleando entre ellas en aquel carnaval, sólo que ése tenía como fin distraerla. Aquel beso no era ninguna señal de amor, por lo menos no como él que ella le profesaba, asi que... ¿por qué éste sería diferente?

-"¿por qué lo haces?

Dijo cansada la castaña cuando terminó el beso. Ella lamentaba ser débil ante Natsuki. Odiaba que su corazón siguiera haciéndose ilusiones donde no lo habían. Así que continuó.

-"¿por qué me lastimas? ¿Tanto me odias?"

Inmediatamente sintió que el agarre de Natsuki iba aflojando poco a poco.

-"¡idiota!..."

Le escucho decir a Natsuki llena de rabia y esa palabra logró herirla un poquito más, hasta que ésta continuó.

-"...soy una idiota, nunca me detengo hasta que no veo que te he hecho daño. Esperaba dejar de hacerlo, pero mientras más intento, más te empujo. No sé como se hace, Shizuru. No sé como demonios hacerlo"

Allí supo que su Natsuki no se refería a ella. No le decía idiota a ella. Se decía así misma y es que justamente en ese momento podía ver la frustración en los propios ojos de Natsuki.

-"lo he intentado, he intentado decir todo lo que me haces sentir, pero no sé cómo, ¡Demonios! ¿Y sí no soy lo que esperas? ¿y sí hay alguien mejor para ti? ¿Qué se supone que hacen las personas que se aman? M-Mi padre dijo que amaba a mi madre, p-pero cuando ella murió... cuanto ella murió, él formo una nueva familia... y yo... yo. ¡Saeko! Saeko me dijo que me quería. Ella realmente dijo que me quería, pero... también se fue. ¡Dios! Es injusto. ¡Es injusto porqué ella dijo amarme, pero solo me amó por unos cuantos años de su vida mientras yo... mientras yo tendré que amarla por el resto de la mía!"

La confusión en el rostro de Natsuki era evidente, tanto que Shizuru quiso decirle algo, pero sólo se limitó a escuchar lo que le decía su amiga porqué parecía que esta vez ella necesitaba ser escuchada.

-"¿Y tú? Tú dices amarme y eso me pone ansiosa porqué si te digo como me siento... si te dijera como me siento ¿también te irías?"

Preguntó Natsuki en medio de su desesperación, tratando de encontrar las respuestas a todas esas preguntas que le atormentaban cuando trataba de buscarle nombre a lo que sentía por Shizuru.

-"Na-Nat...suki"

Dijo Shizuru, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida.

-"A veces lo único que veo en tu mirada es dolor y no puedo parar de preguntarme: _¿por qué me mira con dolor? ¿por qué siempre me mira así?_ Y la respuesta resulta ser tan obvia y a la vez tan difícil de aceptar, y no lo soporto. No soporto que me mires así porqué sé que es mí culpa. Hay ocasiones que quiero decirte un montón de cosas, pero no encuentro las palabras adecuadas... y sé que no podré continuar si no sabes que quiero decir. No podre seguir sí no encuentro como decírtelo... Ayudame. Por favor Shizuru, ayudame porque siento que te estoy perdiendo. ¿Cómo se supone que se dicen todas esas cosas? ¿Qué se supone que se hace cuando me haces sentir tan débil y tan fuerte al mismo tiempo? ¿Cómo darte mi corazón cuando siento que está roto? Dime Shizuru ¿como te demuestro que te amo?"

El silencio se volvió un protagonista de la escena. Nadie dijo nada por unos segundos tratando de asimilar lo dicho por Natsuki.

Desde la distancia Mai y Nao presenciaban la escena a su manera. La primera parecía un poco conmovida y apunto de llorar, mientras la segunda fingía no prestar atención de lo que sucedía mientras se limitaba a limarse las uñas, pero realmente lo que buscaba era que no vieran que aquellas palabras en realidad le habían llegado al corazón, ya que tal vez la propia Nao, era la única persona que entendía ese sentimiento. Sentirse perdida en medio de un campo lleno de dinamita en la que cualquier paso en falso, puedes perder todo, pero finalmente lo único que logró decir Nao, fue:

 _-"Que chica más vergonzosa... lo que hizo fue una confesión de amor"_

A lo que Mai asintió levemente con la cabeza, empezando a caminar a un lado de la pelirroja lejos de su otra amiga, ya que ambas sabían que en las últimas semanas Natsuki había estado practicando en como decirle a Shizuru que le quería, sin enmudecer por los nervios. De saber que sólo tenía que ser más honesta, se fueran evitado hacer tantas escenas vergonzosas en las que Mai o Nao tomaban el papel de Shizuru.

Para Shizuru las palabras de Natsuki fueron toda una revelación. Hace unos minutos se había dado por vencida pensando que jamás sería correspondido su amor, y ahora resultaba que sobre sus manos descansaba cada uno de los pedacitos del corazón y del alma de Natsuki.

Así que por unos segundos miro el cielo estrellado, mientras era observada por un par de ojos verdes que parecían brillar más que todas esas estrellas juntas. Shizuru pidió un deseo, y luego cerró sus ojos, porqué tal vez su deseo podría hacerse realidad mientras sentia que su corazón latía a la velocidad de una estrella fugas. Luego abrió lentamente sus ojos mostrando sus iris rojo carmín.

Ella tampoco tenía las respuestas a esas preguntas. Aunque ahora era capaz de entender los cual es eran los monstruos que atormetaban a Natsuki, pero aún así, sin decir ninguna palabra miro atentamente aquellos ojos verdes para transmitirle con la mirada que aún cuando no tuvieran todas las respuestas en ese momento... juntas lo podrían descubrir. Después de todo... sus corazones estaban sincronizados.

Natsuki un poco confundida inclinó un poco la cabeza con curiosidad porqué parecía que Shizuru le quería decir algo e inmediatamente se tensó un poco cuando la castaña se acercó por un momento para respirar sobre su cabello, pero rápidamente se relajó ya que resultaba ser una sensación nueva que comenzaba en su estómago y eso la hizo sentir increíblemente viva.

-"¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?"

Cuestionó con delicadeza Shizuru.

-"sí"

Respondió con curiosidad, Natsuki.

-"sólo necesito que me digas _'sí'_ o ' _no'_ ¿de acuerdo? también puedes mover la cabeza"

-"bien"

-"¿me amas?

Shizuru, soltó la pregunta y espero con paciencia ya que sabía que Natsuki se encontraba un poco asustada. Lo veía en su rostro, parecía que quería echarse a correr, pero finalmente comprendió el significado de la mirada de Natsuki. A pesar del miedo en ellos, estaban bañados de amor y devoción hacía ella.

-"... con cada latido de mi corazón"

Shizuru, contuvo una sonrisa y luego la beso, beso sus labios que ardían y hormigueaban sobre los de Natsuki, mientras sus manos se entrelazaban... y fue cuando lo comprendió... si ella hubiera vivido lo que su peliazul vivió, en el mejor de los casos... sería lo mitad de grandiosa que es Natsuki, que aún cuando estuviera aterrada... seguía enfrentando sus miedos.

-"Entonces, sólo déjame amarte"

 **...**

 **Perth (Bon Iver) / Ready For The Floor (Hot Chips) - DAUGHTER. (Cover)**

Mi canción favorita y creo que va bien con la historia. Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leeremo... algún día.

.


End file.
